Augmented reality (AR) is a technology that superimposes a computer-generated image on a user's view of the real world, thus providing a composite view. Virtual reality (VR) is a technology by which a user interactively explores a computer-generated environment typically through the use of goggles. Some AR and VR systems require computer-generated (CG) or scanned three dimensional (3D) objects to be inserted into a video sequence. Often CG-generated or scanned 3D objects have fairly limited realism. Further, the design and creation of CG-generated 3D content is labor-intensive. Another drawback is captured panoramic videos only permit users to rotate their heads, but not move freely around a room.